


snacks at 3am? how reasonable

by avivivia (orphan_account)



Series: lovers of food (pjo and hoo) [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Food, Late Night Conversations, Multi, Probably ooc, cri this sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/avivivia
Summary: Piper wants cereal, not frozen cereal.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean
Series: lovers of food (pjo and hoo) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963597
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	snacks at 3am? how reasonable

Piper walked into the kitchen at 3am in her chicken onsie, not expecting to see anybody and totally craving Cinnamon Toast Crunch. Like, she needed them. Now. Or she would probably die. 

  
So she shuffled into the kitchen… and saw Frank, Annabeth, Percy, Leo, and Jason.

“Hey Piper!”, Leo said.

“Unghhh did I miss something about a meeting?”, she asked, groaning about the disco lights. 

“Well, Percy wanted pancakes and I needed to study, and Leo waas up fixing the lights, and Jason heard us, and-”

“Oh my god guys like could you be quiet?”, Piper heard a sleepy Nico di Angelo say as he walked in. “It’s like what, 3:13am?”

“Oh, hey Nico.”, Jason and Annabeth said. 

Percy paused a minute and asked, “Neeks, shouldn’t you be sleeping?”

“...shouldn’t you?”

“Is there any cereal?”, Piper interjected. She wanted her fucking cereal. 

“In the fridge, Pipes.”, Leo answered. 

“And why is cereal in the fridge?”, she asked, slightly irritated. 

“Who doesn’t keep their cereal in the fridge?”, Jason asked, confused.

“Jace, I know you are my bro, but you don’t keep cereal in the fridge. It’s a rule of life.”, Percy said, eating his 10th pancake. 

“Percy, I know this is a ******, but could you like, stop getting pancakes out of nowhere?”, Nico asked, agitated.

“A what?”, they all asked.

“A *****.”, Nico said. 

“I think the censor board is censoring it.”, Hazel said, coming in. 

“HOW ARE THESE PEOPLE APPEARING?”, Frank asked.

“... love you too, Frank.”

“Anyways, I’mma just… get my for SOME reason frozen cereal.”

Piper walked out of the room with her cereal in her hand, muttering about how weird her friends were and complaining about the fact that her cereal was so damn cold she couldn’t even put fucking milk ini it. 

“So, er, I guess I’ll go now to.”, Hazel and Frank said, and went onto the deck to have some cute little romantic talk or something. 

“Great. So Leo, you got anymore pancakes?”, Percy asked, ignoring Annabeth’s protests that it was his 13th pancake. 

“Yep. Comming right up.”


End file.
